


[Aruani] The invisible Man

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Aruani Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: Homeless for 3 years, he is invisible to people, finally, it was what he thought when he meets Annie
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

New York, the largest city in the United States, a city that never sleeps, a busy and dynamic city. Divided into 5 districts: Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx, and Staten Island. This city is a chimera factory, a refinery of utopias. Everyone dreams of settling there in order to realize their dream hence the term: The American dream. A nervous, electric city, it never falls asleep and never has a break. Unfortunately, this city also has dark sides.

  
It had been dark for a few hours now, but there were still people outside. Observing the Christmas lights that nourished the beauty of the city, Armin resumed his walk, accompanied by his faithful friend: Hermès. The young German shepherd trotted near him, tongue hanging out while sniffing the ground. Sometimes he would raise his head to see what was going on around him. The blond's heavy bag hurt his back but he had been carrying it for three years, so he got used to it. He was part of him now. It was his house, his life.

  
It had been cold for a month and Christmas was a few days away. Armin liked to see the children's smiles and sparkling eyes, admiring the decorations. He was the same when he was young. He could sit there and admire the beauty of colors and lights. He walked aimlessly but this evening he had to find a place to sleep and had bet on an underground parking lot. He often slept here on level -5. Nobody came to bother him. He had already been searched and beaten in the street in front of people because he dared to ask for some change to at least buy something for his dog. He put him before him. Hermès was everything to him and if he was to lose him, he knew he could not continue.

  
Pushing the heavy metal door, he went down the stairs to reach the desired level. It was less cold than outside and he went to entrench himself in a square.

  
\- Come on, smiled the blond, trying himself against the wall while putting down his heavy bag.

  
Hermès sniffed the bag of kibble then plunged his snout into the bowl while Armin poured water before taking care of him. He had his little ritual, eating, and then preparing his bed before rushing into it while reading a book. As soon as he was a little more than average, he tried to buy a book but it was very rare. In three years, he had to have only three.

  
When he couldn't get enough to buy something to snack on, he had to search the trash. He was ashamed of it but in reality, it was a real treasure. People were throwing away a lot of things that were still consumable. He had to survive.

  
He did not often talk to people because most were afraid of him. Despite his beautiful blue eyes, his tired face, and his beard that nibbled on his cheeks and chin, he looked dirty. When he could have a small place in refuse to devote to homeless people, he would take a shower, cut his hair, and shave. He tried to go there once a week but still there, given the demands, there was not often a free place.

  
There were days when he wanted to give up everything but he was lucky not to be alone. Some homeless people had no companion, he had Hermes. He didn't ask for anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Onyankopon, please stand up.

  
He turned his terrified gaze to her lawyer who was Annie Leonhart. She watched him with confidence, sure that she had done her job well.

  
\- In the case against New York State, on the counts of first-degree rape, on the counts of first-degree assault, on the counts of charge of assault in the second degree, as charges of assault, in charge of rape in the first degree and attempted murder of Sasha Braus ... The jury of Manhattan declares the accused ...

  
He closed his eyes, trembling. He felt like his legs were going to crumble under the pressure. Annie did the same, sweat beading on her forehead. She had spent hours, days and months working on this file.

  
He was innocent but he was black and Annie knew very well that in this country, skin color played a lot. You had to change this sad image, you had to bury it, burn it. This difference had to be stopped, humans must be equal, regardless of skin color.

  
\- Not guilty.

  
She opened her eyes just like her client, who couldn't help but cry. He hugged her lawyer who gave him a friendly band behind his back.

  
She had won her lawsuit. He was free.

  
\- Thank you, he cried. Thank you ... I don't know what to say ...  
\- Don't thank me, I only did my job. Take care of yourself.

  
Annie smiled at him before looking back at the judge, nodding. She was thanked by the family over and over again. That’s why she liked this job. Justice has fascinated her since childhood. What prompted him to become a lawyer was a shameful affair of a black man who had been falsely accused. Imprisoned for a crime that never happened, he was behind bars for more than 25 years before being released on the strength of new evidence including DNA. Despite the fact that he was innocent, people continued to harass him and he had died. Annie was only 12 years old and at that age, she quickly understood that the world in which she lived was not that rosy.

  
After this emotional day, the blonde slammed the door of her car and pushed open the door of the building. Climbing the stairs, her heels reasoned throughout the building as she climbed. Turning the key in the lock, she entered her house, exhausted. The only thought that crossed his mind was to take a good shower before being lulled by his sleep. A new fight now emerged, finding the attacker Sasha Braus who was now in a coma. As long as she was still running in the wild, she will not have peace of mind. Subsequently, she received a week's vacation, she needed it badly.


	3. Chapter 3

By 6 a.m., Armin had already packed up all his things so as not to be fired by the guards. Hermès trotted alongside him as usual. Today, his goal was to find a small place in a shelter to take a shower. The closest was 5 km away. This figure did not scare him, he walked so much that the kilometers no longer had any effect.

  
Rubbing his two damaged hands, he pulled his scarf a little more to better cover himself. It was still cold and according to the newspapers, this was just the start. Armin ignored the mocking glances a little and made his way before falling into a dead end.

  
\- Where are you going like this?

  
He turned around. Three young men were watching him. They approached him, an unhealthy smile on their face. He knew very well that he was going to have a really bad time.

  
Sitting up painfully on his knees, he noticed his things scattered around him. No more money, his books torn apart but luckily his writings were there. He wrote. He wanted to be an author. A dream that can never be realized. Armin grabbed his leaves and watched them before petting his dog's head, smiling.

  
\- It's nothing. I'm used to it you know?

  
He squeaked, his eyes sad.

  
Gathering his personal belongings, he hit the road as if nothing had happened. Normally, the shelter opened around 8 a.m. Armin watched the sun to get an idea of the time. Walking, again and again, he felt like he was never going to reach his destination. The sun was showing its tip less and less, then this morning, the flakes began to fall timidly.

  
\- Hello Armin? How are you? asked a volunteer, offering him a cup of coffee.  
\- I'm fine, thank you, smiles the blonde, drinking the warm and comforting liquid.  
\- What do you have on your lip?

  
The young man touched his mouth and noticed a little blood on his index finger. Surely the guys who attacked him this morning.

  
\- No, I'm fine, lied Armin with a painful smile. Can I go take a shower?  
\- There are two cabins left.  
\- And ...  
\- Yes, take it with you, discreetly, smiled the brunette, winking at him.

  
In reality, dogs were not allowed here, but Hermès had its charm. Armin thanked him and slipped away into the cabins. His companion stayed by the wall out of sight while Armin savored his few minutes in pure, clean water. His stomach marks were bluish and sickening to see. Beautiful bruises once again. He looked like a mistreated beast every day. He soaped himself, rubbed his hair before wrapping a towel around him.

He grabbed clean clothes that he had if necessary and left before discreetly calling Hermès.

  
\- Your turn. And don't be a fool!

  
The water ran down his hair, removing dust and dried mud. Hermès shook herself several times, not really enjoying the showers. Armin was sometimes forced to drag him because he hated feeling wet.  
He shaved the last hairs of his beard before brushing his hair. He felt more human. Maybe for the others, taking a shower was just a task, for him it was the grail.

  
Sitting at a table, immersed in the New York Times, he reads the news of the country with intention. These were the only times he could understand what was going on in the territory or in other neighboring countries.

  
_"Accused wrongly, he is finally free!_ " Armin began to read this article with intent.

  
_"After ten days of deliberations in the trial of the Central Park jogger, a jury found not guilty, Onyankopon who was accused of having raped and then attempted to kill Sasha Braus. His lawyer: Annie Leonhart argued that her client's confessions were torn down by the police by threats and intimidation. She also pointed out that there was insufficient physical evidence regarding her client. "_

  
A photo accompanied by the article showing Annie and Onyankopon, going out smiling, surrounded by the young man’s family. A victory. Armin watched the lawyer's face.

  
\- Hello !

  
He jumped and looked up at Connie who settled down next to him. He had been working here for 5 months now. A very nice boy, a bit upbeat but who liked to lend a helping hand.

  
\- She is beautiful huh?

  
Armin blinked before returning his gaze to the lawyer’s face, who was glancing at the photographer as if she knew she was being photographed. In her eyes, you could see that she was making fun of the police and their inability to solve a crime.

  
\- She is charming, simply replied the blond with a touch of redness on his cheeks.  
\- When are you going to find someone?  
\- I'm homeless.  
\- And?

  
He shrugged.

  
\- I will be a ball then, look at me, sneered Armin. I live outside like a stray animal. Who wants me?  
\- I'm sure a woman will fall madly for you.  
\- I've been waiting for 3 years.  
\- Get out of your shell too! Look at that face, Connie started grabbing her head. His blue eyes, that mouth, that square jaw. Move your ass!

  
In fact, three years had passed since he had lost his job overnight. Being on the street had been a shock to him, he had lost everything. No family, he had to fend for himself but he was used to it and he knew that one day living between four walls will be complicated. He also missed the lack of conversation and social interaction. He didn't know what it was like to be truly loved. He had had relationships before all this but they never paid off. He had known the love of a father and a mother but they were now deceased. A car accident had taken them away.

  
He felt alone, terribly alone but Hermès was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Running her hands through her wet hair, she soaped herself in silence under the hot water. She had the bad habit of taking a hot shower and the fog invaded the whole room, impossible to see. But for nothing in the world, it will change this habit. Coming out, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her toned, muscular body. In the past, she boxed quite often but with her job, free time was scarce. Despite this, she imposed a course once a week to let off steam and it obviously took place on Friday evening.

  
Looking up in the mirror, she took a few seconds to observe herself. She was indeed a beautiful woman and received many compliments. The men looked like magnets. Women envied her and wanted to have her life but Annie was bored. Despite the image she gave, her life was gloomy and uninteresting.

  
In terms of love, the blonde has just emerged from a complicated relationship, a man far too toxic for her and sickly jealousy. Despite all of these shared years, Annie did not feel any sadness. It actually showed that she was not so attached to him.

  
Eating a quick chocolate loaf, she jumped into her car in the direction of her cabinet to deal with the business in progress. For the time being, she was dealing with a client who was accused of selling drugs. A very banal affair, a breeze for her. Pushing the door, she greeted the lawyer and childhood friend: Hitch Dreyse. They have been working together for years now.

  
\- You have an asshole.  
\- Thank you for the compliment, replied Annie, slumping in her seat, opening her files.  
\- Well done for your victory yesterday! Look, you're making the headlines.

  
Annie just took a quick look before looking back at her cards.

  
\- I'm glad this man is free. In any case, I hope that the real culprit will be exposed.  
\- It's up to the cops to do this. Okay, this Friday night is, do you want to go for a drink?

  
The blonde pouted.

  
\- Come on! Get back in the saddle!

  
She frowned.

  
\- You must find yourself a beautiful stallion who will ride you at night, Hitch said with a big smile.  
\- You make me ashamed Dreyse, don't you have a job?  
\- It was a type of concept, you did well to let it go. He does not deserve you.  
\- No one deserves me.

  
They burst out laughing. But thinking about it, Annie would like to fin d someone to whom she would give total confidence. Someone who respected her, who would love her for what she was, who smiled. She didn't ask for much, just a working and loving couple.

  
The day passed, Annie had found an excuse not to come for a drink to hang out at home. She had canceled her boxing class for once, in order to rest. Grabbing her umbrella, she opened it and walked the streets, heading for her vehicle parked further away. She didn't like the rain, it was depressing. It wets your hair, habits, water rushes into your boots and socks. She was only in a hurry, went home and rushed under her covers.

\- Excuse me…

  
Annie looked up at a man who was carrying a huge bag on his back. He was a homeless person. His damaged coat was pitiful as was his dirty, ragged scarf. His tired face showed that he hadn't slept properly for days or even months. But, he had impressive and eye-catching eyes that she couldn't take off.

  
\- I ... Are you Annie Leonhart? Armin muttered, surprised to recognize his face from the newspapers.  
\- It's me, are you?  
\- I'm not someone important, smiles the blonde, timidly running a hand through his wet hair. Haven't you seen a German Shepherd? I’ve been looking for him for ten minutes and I’m really worried.  
\- No I'm sorry ... what's his name?  
\- Hermès, he's my dog. He has one blue eye and the other brown eye, about that size, he mimed with his hand. And he has a damaged ear, the right ...

  
She could see he was desperate.

  
\- If I find him, can I join you?

  
Armin clenched his teeth.

  
\- No, I don't have a phone but ...

  
He thinks quickly.

  
\- I go to Central Park every day for him. I will make a round trip every twenty minutes.  
\- Look, if I find him, I'll come to Central Park with him, but I hope you find him soon.  
\- Thank you, smiles the blond.

  
The blonde pulled away and watched him go, but he turned to her one last time. She felt her heart warm. He smiled at her, but she read in his eyes that he was very alone and that this dog meant a lot to him.

  
Annie continues on to her car, crosses two streets before arriving in the parking lot. She opened the door when she noticed a shadow passing by the next car. Leaning over, she found a German shepherd curled up under a shelter. Glancing at his damaged ear and his eyes, she recognized him:

  
\- Hermès? she called gently.

  
He looked up, his eyes are scared.

  
Kneeling down in front of him, she held out her hand. With a little patience, he got up and sniffed his fingers. Annie could take the opportunity to take a look at her necklace. It was him.

  
\- Your master is looking for you everywhere, come.

  
Starting her car, she drove past the entrance to Central Park but no one. The blonde went around but the blonde did not seem there. He must still be looking for him. Annie glanced into her retro interior to see the animal that had the truffle stuck to the car window.

  
\- What am I going to do with you?

  
Annie patted her finger against the steering wheel, staring at the red light. The only solution, she had to take him home and will go to the park tomorrow. At least he was safe with her.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain was beating on his face and he was cold, but he didn't want to give up. Night had fallen and he was still looking for his animal. He must have been terrified. The storm was about to break out at any time, and Hermès was a real coward just like him. Armin glanced at a dead end while calling him, going up the alleys, searching the surrounding parks

but nothing. It had vanished. Hermès had already done this and he came back the next day. Armin did not give up hope.

  
Sitting on the parking space as usual, he put down a bowl of kibble just in case. He stared at the food before looking down at his damaged and injured hands. He saw again the blue eyes of the beautiful lawyer. He had discovered her in the newspapers and a few hours later, he was facing her. Armin felt his cheeks warm, by the simple fact of remembering this soft and attractive face. Maybe he will see her again? Who knows? Unlike the others who pushed him away when he was just asking for help finding his dog, she stopped and looked him in the eye.

  
_He was not invisible._


	6. Chapter 6

Annie winced when he shook himself in the hallway, spraying him with water. Perfect. She drew him into the bathroom and dried him with a towel. The dog did not move but he seemed frightened. He did not know this place and moreover, he found himself with a stranger. It was also surprising on his part that he had followed him so far without flinching.

  
\- I don't have anything for dogs but I imagine that meat, should you like? she added, cutting a few slices of ham.

  
The animal sat next to her, head raised while waiting. He plunged his head into the bowl once she offered it to him.

  
Annie watched him, a small smile on her lips before taking a shower. She came out a few minutes later and prepared to eat while watching TV. The news was always the same: political affairs, unemployment or natural disasters. The media fed on the suffering of others to earn a living. It was unhealthy.

  
Glancing at Hermès who sat by the sofa, she felt embarrassed.

  
\- What? I don't speak the dog.

  
He did not move.

  
\- Why I'm talking to a dog, whispered the blonde, molding herself on her sofa, before throwing an eye towards him. Stop looking at me.

  
Hermes tilted her head to the side, confused. Capitulating in front of this cutie, she tapped on the sofa and he immediately jumped on it before lying down. She had to lift her plate because it was taking up all the space.

  
\- Quiet, sit down.

  
Indeed, he was settling down.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking through the streets, the blonde got up early to share in search of his companion. In reality, he had hardly slept, maybe 2-3 hours. He couldn't sleep far from his only friend, it made him sick. He had to be found as quickly as possible. Maybe he was in danger, a bad meeting, someone could hurt him ...

  
He wiped his forehead and made the same trips as yesterday. He still decided to go to Central Park, maybe Annie was there? He had great doubts but who knows? Maybe Hermès is with her right now? He would be reassured, but as long as there is no proof, there is no peace of mind.

  
Putting down his heavy bag before sitting on a bench. The blond looked around, some passers-by strolling while enjoying the beauty of this park and others who crossed at high speed to reach a specific place. Armin patted his knees when he heard barking. He looked up and saw Hermès running, tongue hanging out at him at top speed.

  
\- Hermès! called the blonde, falling to his knees, opening his arms before hugging him. Idiot, where have you been ?!

  
He looked up, the son guarding him and noticed Annie walking in his direction.

  
\- I am found in a parking lot, I am allowed from the host at home so that I do not stay outside.  
\- Thank you very much, what do you want in exchange?  
\- What is your name?

  
Armin was surprised by this question and straightened up.

  
\- Armin Arlert.  
\- Nice to meet you, she said, shaking the head before he noticed she was injured. You are hurt?  
\- No, not anymore, the pain is no longer present.  
\- Do you want to drink something? It's cold outside.

  
He studied it for a few moments as if someone had just told him a secret. It was the first time he had been offered this and he didn't really know how to react.

  
-I don't know what to say," he mumbled, holding back a few tears.  
\- Just say yes, that would make me happy.

  
Entering a cafe sheltered from the cold, Annie noticed the mocking look of the owner and offered him her cold expression. He was silent. Armin was hesitant to sit down, but when the lawyer did, he followed. Hermes was at his feet, lying. Strangely, the owner had agreed to be accepted between.

\- It's nice of you to offer me this coffee, finally admitted the blonde, observing the cup as a trophy. To believe that there are still good people.  
\- I'm glad to be part of it. What do you love doing?

  
Armin watched him with his mouth open, quite surprised by the question. Most of the time it was: How long had he been living on the street? Smiling, he started talking to her about his passion for writing. He even showed her writings that she had read while listening to him. He told him of his dream of becoming a writer even though he knew he would never do it given his current life.

  
\- What about Hermès?  
\- Abandoned, I found him petrified in a dead-end after being hit by teenagers. It broke me so I took it. I know that the life I offer him is not so beautiful but, he has the love of a master.  
\- He's lucky to have you if I understand correctly, she said, finishing her cup.  
\- And you?  
\- Me ?  
\- Tell me about yourself, Armin replied, glad to have someone to confide in.  
\- Well, I'm a simple lawyer working in New York, said the blonde with a shrug. Other than that, I work with a ball that is my childhood friend, I do boxing and that's it.  
\- Why did you become a lawyer?  
\- A case broke my heart when I was young. A black man had been wrongly charged with a crime he had not committed. He was locked up like an animal for 25 years and committed suicide a few days after his release.

  
The blond listened to her without cutting it, immersed in his story.

  
\- So I said to myself, that I wanted to become a lawyer to defend these falsely accused people.  
\- And you succeeded, I recognized you in a newspaper.

  
She offered him a smile in response before tilting her head to her thighs when she noticed that the dog had straightened up and had laid his head on them. Strange behavior thought the blond, he had never done it to strangers before. She ran her hand over her head and looked at his ear.

  
\- Do you know what he got?  
\- Teenagers, I found him with a half-torn ear.

  
She nodded and continued to pet the animal.

  
\- Don't you have animals?  
\- No, unfortunately, I don't have time, otherwise, I will have taken a cat.

  
Immersed in their discussion, they spent more than two hours talking about everything and anything. Armin finally felt heard, he had found someone to talk to but he didn't know if he was going to see her again. They left the cafe and walked a little near Central Park.

  
\- Thank you, this kind of moment is rare for me.  
\- It is a pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

Watching her files, Annie listened to her client who continued to speak without stopping. She pretended to be there, but the blonde was thinking of something else. She was still watching the latter in order to listen to it, but only half of the information came in. She studied her face in silence, trying to focus on what she said while noting a few statements.

  
Once he left his office, she straightened up in her chair, drinking her hot chocolate before placing the cup on the desk.

  
\- You are absent," said Hitch, breaking the heavy silence.

  
She looked up, questioning.

  
\- Did you meet someone ?!  
\- No, Annie quickly defended herself.  
\- You lie.

  
The lawyer shrugged, letting the mystery hang in the air.

  
\- Who is it? Hitch tried again, putting her elbows on her desk, all ears.  
\- A cat abandoned on the street, he is adorable. Do you know what his name is?

  
Hitch blinked.

  
\- His name is Oops because I stepped on him without doing it on purpose.

  
The rain intensified, Annie opened her umbrella and rushed into the deluge towards the parking lot where she used to park her car. She walked quickly, eager to go home, but her joy evaporated directly. She leaned in, wide-eyed, seeing her half-raised car in the back with the jack and ... one less wheel.

  
\- Fuck !

  
A wheel had been stolen from him in broad daylight.

  
She straightened up, looking around before resting her eyes on the missing wheel.

  
\- Shit! she spat, running her free hand over her forehead. Damn.

  
At the time, she wished she had put a pair of sneakers in her trunk. Watching her heeled boots, she then stared at the void before opening the trunk and storing her umbrella to open the hatch. Grabbing the spare tire, she pulled it with all her might and put it on the ground.

  
\- Shit day, she grumbled while rolling the wheel.  
\- Need help ?

She straightened up, her back exploded and fell on an Armin soaked from head to toe. Hermès was sniffing the wheel before going around the car. She didn't want to admit it, but she was more than happy to see it here.

  
\- You will have to file a complaint, he said, kneeling near the car, starting to correctly position the spare wheel in the axle.  
-To find a thief with no witnesses or surveillance cameras," she breathed, looking around for technology that could have captured something.

  
She knelt beside him to help him position the nuts before tightening them. He was soaked and seemed to be cold but he did not show it. He did everything to keep his usual smile.

  
Armin straightened up and tapped the key with his foot to tighten the nuts.

  
\- A garage is open on the corner there if you want to change it now.  
\- No, I'll be fine, I'll go tomorrow smiled Annie, wiping her wet face. Thank you.  
\- It's nothing, it makes me happy, replied Armin, pulling his bag on his back.  
\- Where are you sleeping tonight?

  
He blinked.

  
\- I sleep in the underground parking lot.  
\- Can I host you?  
\- I don't want to disturb you, confessed the blond. Don't worry, I ...  
\- I won't forgive myself. You helped me out, I'm giving you back the device.  
\- Thank you, he muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

\- I have a room at the end of the corridor, Annie guided, helping her to carry her bag.

  
Armin noticed a huge library of books and he couldn't help but stand in front of it, reading the titles quickly.

  
\- Passionate about what I see? asked Annie, slipping in beside him.  
\- I write stories most of the time.

  
He followed her into the bedroom.

  
\- What do I owe you in return? Don't tell me "nothing".  
\- I was about to say, the blonde admitted with a shrug. Can I speak to you informally?  
\- Yes of course !  
\- Make yourself at home.

  
After taking a shower, Armin took the opportunity to put his things in the washing machine. In the meantime, he looked at the books stored in the library. He was attracted like a magnet and grabbed a novel before reading the title and the summary on the back cover. Interesting, he thought, putting it down. His gaze was attracted by photo frames placed on a piece of furniture and he slipped in to see better. He saw Annie who seemed to be 15 years old, accompanied by her parents. The same seductive look.

  
\- To be honest, I'm lazy so it'll be pasta.  
\- I can help you ? offered Armin.  
\- If you want, she smiled before taking out the plates to put them on the table.

  
While they were eating, they were talking again and again, Armin handed him his new writings and the blonde read them with great concentration until he got excited in front of him when she finished them.

  
\- Why did you kill him ?!  
\- You have to make your readers suffer, he sneered before gaining a cold look from the blonde.  
\- I hate you but ... You should publish them.  
\- These are only small summaries, I have not written developed chapters.  
\- Well, you should write. I'm sure you will make a splash with readers.  
\- This is a dream.

  
Annie looked up to plant them in his.

  
\- I have a friend who works in a publishing house. Can I show him?

  
He blinked in shock.

  
\- Wait ... You ...  
\- Armin, sincerely, what I read there, it must be shown to others. I haven't done any studies in the literature but I don't think you need to see such neat work. You write very well and you have a developed vocabulary.

  
The blond felt his heart tighten with joy.

  
Night fell and the house suddenly became silent. Armin couldn't help but smile when he curled up in the warm duvets. He was having a hard time in this room, these four walls oppressed him terribly and he couldn't close his eyes. Hermès slept at the foot of the bed. Armin straightened up on the mattress and stared at the wall in front of him where there was a piece of furniture with fake plants. The thunderstorm thundering outside did not help his stories.

  
Annie opened her eyes when the thunder rang. She glanced quickly at the closed shutters. The rain was beating against the windows without restraint, she had the impression that she was going to come in and flood the room. The blonde turned in her bed, pulling the covers over her, scolding incomprehensible words. She wondered if Armin was sleeping. Straightening up on her bed, she looked back at the crash that was going on behind that window.

  
Drinking a glass of water, she put it back on the counter.

\- Can't you close your eyes either? Armin asked, scratching his neck.

  
She turned to him, feeling her body shivering with pleasure when she saw his hair scattered over his head.

  
\- I have a secret, said Annie.

  
He tilted his head to the side.

  
\- I have had a phobia of thunderstorms since I was a child.

  
\- I will keep this secret, smiled Armin.

  
The lawyer smiled in response.

  
Prevented by the crash, they settled on the couch, discussing everything and anything again. The topic of discussion will deviate from the case that Annie was dealing with: The jogger in Central Park. The blonde explained the latest details to the police, according to the evidence there were two suspects and potential suspects.

  
The clock turned but they stayed like two teenagers, telling their stories.


	10. Chapter 10

\- How are you today ? Connie smiled as she slumped into the chair across from him.  
\- I'm fine, Armin replied, drinking his cup before putting it back on the table.  
\- Mh, is that all? You seem more than happy.  
\- I met someone.

  
Connie suddenly leaned over the table, her eyes wide open, all ears.

  
\- I'm listening to you Arminou, tell me everything!  
\- Annie Leonhart, I met him and ...  
\- Did you sleep together ?!  
\- What? No, but drop in tone, Armin got angry, looking around. No, she helped me find Hermès who scared me that day. She was kind enough to help me and we've been closed since.  
\- You see!

  
He tilted his head to the side, confused.

  
\- That a woman would be interested in you, he smiles.  
\- Oh, I don't think she is ... Anyway have feelings, he mumbled shyly.  
\- Unlike you," added Connie. See how you blush huh? You have it! Go ahead, give her flowers!  
\- She let me sleep at her house last night.

  
The young man's face fell.

  
\- Did you do anything ?!  
\- No ! It was to help out because there was a thunderstorm.  
\- Wait, you were at her place and you did nothing? said Connie.  
\- Uh no.  
\- It will come ... Get ready. Here, he said, taking out a 20-euro note, before slipping it discreetly on the table.  
\- No…  
-Offer her something to thank her," Connie cut in.  
\- I'll do it with my savings.  
\- Take this asshole!

  
He did so.

  
\- Don't miss your chance. If you love her, you have something in love with her like love feelings, huh! Show him, we only have one life.  
\- Thanks Connie.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Mr. President, Madam Sir, began Annie, getting up. Falco spent two months in pre-trial detention. Admittedly, his criminal record does not plead in his favor, of course, the facts with which he is charged today are serious and have had serious consequences for him.

  
Annie was defending a 17-year-old boy today. Indicted for stabbing a classmate in front of 5 witnesses. According to his client's confession, Falco defended himself against two boys who had been harassing him for several months. Because of her young age, Annie tried to avoid him a new passage in prison. He didn't deserve this after what he went through.

  
The audience ended, Annie drove her client out of the room, chatted with him before he was taken away by two police officers. She will still have to fight to help him get out of this mess. She rubbed her tired eyes before sitting on a bench in the courthouse, taking out her cell phone. There were people walking around in the long corridors, lawyers, judges, police, delinquents, murderers ... It was her element, she liked this agitation around her. She felt useful.

  
Leaving the palace, she jumped when she saw Armin who was waiting near the gate.

  
\- What are you doing here ? she asked, quite surprised by his presence.  
\- I ... Here, he said simply, handing her a bouquet of roses.

  
Her mouth ajar, she grasps it before contemplating it. The roses were perfectly maintained, a bright red accompanied with a nice smell.

  
\- I wanted to thank you for hosting me.

  
Annie felt her heart swell with heat and she put her hand on the back of his neck, kissing his right cheek.

  
\- Thanks Armin. It is a pleasure.

  
The last time he was offered roses was years ago.

  
\- If you want to sleep again tonight, my door is open. Do not forget it.  
\- I don't want to bother you Annie, he mumbled.  
\- Arlert, if I offer it to you, it doesn't bother me, she growled, starting the walk with him.  
\- Thank you, he smiles.  
\- Stop thanking me, as a friend, I owe myself that, right?

  
Annie stopped when she saw that he had stopped walking, eyes wide.

  
\- What? I said something he didn't ... Armin? she worried when she saw tears drop down her cheeks. Sorry, I don't ...

  
She tried to seek his gaze and with her free hand, put it on his cheek to lift his face towards her.

  
\- It's just that ... It's the first time I've been helped so much. In 3 years…  
\- You are the nicest man I have ever met, she whispered, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. You have talent, you don't deserve to be in this state and to be invisible to others.

  
He watched her, swallowing his sobs when suddenly the rain fell again.

  
\- Shit, I don't have a ...

  
A pair of lips pressed fully against hers, taking her by surprise. Annie smiled and replied warmly. His hand slipped into the back of his neck, preventing him from pulling back and deepened their exchange before coming off, trying to see his expression. He was terribly adorable with his hair wet from the rain and his blue eyes.

  
Seeing that he was not reacting, perhaps out of timidity, she stroked his cheek to bring him back to earth.

  
\- I would understand if you don't want to sleep at my house again, as you confessed to me not being very comfortable ...  
-I feel trapped," said Armin, clenching his jaw before looking up. I feel oppressed…

  
She tilted her head to the side and moved closer to him, sliding her gloved hands over his scarf before hugging it around his neck so that it was not cold.

  
\- I was going to ask you to call me but ... Anyway, my door is open.  
\- Thank you, smiles the blonde, thank you very much.


	12. Chapter 12

For the night, Armin had joined a small refugee camp outside the city, out of sight. He came here a few times when he wanted to feel surrounded. He got along pretty well with the people who lived there.

  
Unfortunately, this place could disappear from one day to the next. The police were coming and shooting everyone, but for the moment, there was calm.

  
Armin greeted some of the refugees and thanked one of them who handed him a plate of soup. He settled on a trunk and gave Hermès a piece of meat which he devoured in a few seconds before shaking himself. The rain was still falling and seemed not to want to stop. The blond tasted his soup in silence before noticing a woman with whom he had good relations: Ymir.

  
\- Hi old man, still with your ball? she asked, pointing to her dog who blinked.  
\- I like my ball, let it go, he sneered as he finished his dish before placing the plastic plate by his side.  
\- Or there ...

  
He straightened up, his eyes questioning.

  
\- You smile stupidly, what are you hiding from me?  
\- Nothing," he mumbled, his cheeks red.  
\- Oh yes ! Go ahead, impatient Ymir pinching his ribs.

  
Seeing the inability to formulate a sentence, the young woman understood, a huge smile crept over her lips before getting up and screaming.

\- You are in love! Hitch yelled into the phone.

  
Annie quickly pulled her away, wincing.

  
\- What? replied Annie, rummaging through her files.  
\- I know that little voice, then? Who is it? He is handsome? Did you ride it?  
\- But finally Hitch! annoyed Annie. Aren't you finished with your rides?  
\- How is he ? He kisses well I hope? Did he do things to you?  
\- Are you my mother?  
\- Yes, tell me hell!

  
She couldn't hide anything from him. Despite her crazy appearances, Hitch was a very good friend. A friend with whom she could say everything without repeating it.

  
\- Armin, he's ...

  
Should she say it?

  
\- It is ? Hitch continued impatiently. Give birth!  
\- Homeless.  
\- Oh ? A love story between a lawyer and a homeless person. It's beautiful ! I hope you will present it to me your honey!  
\- Yes mom, I will present it to you.  
\- You love it ?

  
The blonde felt her heartbeat.  


\- Yes, I like her, smiled Armin before receiving a shoulder push from Ymir.  
\- I like this !  
\- I even think I'm crazy about her.  
\- AHHHHHHHHHHH, she shouted, hugging him, under the questioning gaze of the others.


	13. Chapter 13

_ "The murderer of Sasha Braus has been found: Floch Forster. The young woman woke up from a coma and was able to describe the murderer in great detail, allowing the investigators to find the wanted man ... " _

  
Finally, this asshole had been arrested. Let him rot in prison.

  
Annie turned off the TV and put the remote control on the sofa, thoughtful. His eyes drifted to the library and then to the order where his frames were placed. Her cell phone vibrated and she glanced. Her father worried about her, he was afraid that she would end up alone. In reality too. Hanging up, the blonde spent the evening talking to her father before falling asleep with peace of mind. Finally, in the middle of the night, she opened her eyes, thinking that the blonde was alone outside. That inherited it. She understood the fact that he didn't want to be locked in between four walls after 3 years without having one. She didn't know what it was like to live in the cold.

  
She got out of bed, glanced at her midnight alarm clock. It was raining heavily and the storm was booming. The lampposts were still on, but very few passers-by this time wandered around. She wondered what he was doing, was he sleeping? Was it safe? Obviously not, at night, dishonest people surfaced. Most crimes were committed at night, hidden from prying eyes. Her protective character pushed her to go outside to get him but Armin was used to it.

  
Armin watched the water crash into the tent, the shadows sliding down the canvas. Hermès slept by his side on a sleeping bag. He would like to be in his place but he couldn't close his eyes. His mind was focused on Annie, his face, his eyes, his lips… He felt a desire he hadn't experienced in years and at that thought, he blushed violently and turned on his back. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see if she really felt the same way he did. He wanted to feel loved, to desire.

  
The blonde walked in circles between her bedroom and her living room. She suddenly raised her head when the bell rang and walked quickly, pulling the door. His lips were quickly caught by that of the blonde who closed behind him.

  
\- You read my mind, she breathed between two kisses, dragging him into her room.


	14. Chapter 14

They crashed into the blonde's bed without breaking away from each other. Their lips savored without moving away, Annie pulled on his scarf and pushed his coat before throwing it away. He was soaked and frozen, but she was going to warm him up. The blonde pulled his sweater, passing it over his head before leaning back towards his mouth.

His face on fire, the blond allowed himself to be led by Annie. He felt his clothes pull back little by little until he was in boxers. He slid his hands under the blonde's top and noticed that she was not wearing any bras and he froze, his eyes wide.

\- Bad boy, she whispered against his ear. I don't have any underwear under these pajamas.

He turned completely red when she bared herself before his eyes. He almost choked on his saliva when the blonde grabbed his damaged hands before placing them on her chest. Her mouth was again, capturing in a soft kiss this time. He deflected his mouth against her neck and let his lips slide before kissing her. Annie grabbed a handful of her hair when she felt a tingle against her throat.

Annie exchanged their position. She had a good view of his body despite the many injuries he had. Her hands slid over the bruises, then she leaned over to drop a few kisses to soothe the psychological pain. She wanted to show him that he was loved and that with her he would be safe. Returning to his neck, she gave him the same treatment and bit his skin. Earning a small moan, she smiled and continued to tag him while sensually molding her body against his.

The blonde was shaking with excitement, sweat beading on his body like that of his blonde. His fragile and damaged hands caressed her back timidly. Throwing her head back, Annie had power over him and she seemed to love it. Feeling his boxers go down, the blonde decided to take the lead, wanted to show him that he could also have his little dominant side.

Annie bit her lip, excited to see him like that. They kissed again and again, rubbing against each other. It was cold outside, but in this room, it was terribly hot. Armin returned to her face and they looked at each other.

\- Do you feel ... ready? he said, shy.

\- I'm 26 Armin. Are we shy when doing it? she whispered sensually, lifting his chin with her index finger.

He smiled nervously and leaned over to connect their lips. The attorney's fingernails dug into his shoulders as he slowly entered her, contracting his muscles. He didn't dare move, for fear of hurting her, he just kissed her cheeks. The blonde's legs wrapped around him before squeezing him so that he moved.

Nestling her face in the crook of his neck, Annie savored the pleasure she hadn't had for several months. She managed to capture his intention, his blue eyes were timidly inked in hers.

\- It's okay ? You're shaking, she worried, stroking his cheek gently.

He nodded, his heart pounding in his chest. The lawyer's arm slipped behind his neck, binding their lips for the hundredth time this evening.


	15. Chapter 15

Outside, the storm had subsided but the rain continued to sound against the shutters. She slid along the gutter and continued on her way without stopping. Armin shifted a bit when he felt movement on his back, like a body. Turning his head to his right, he felt Annie curl up against his back, her face hidden in the back of his neck. He smiled and put his hand on the lawyer's arm which was wrapped around his neck.  
  
\- Did you sleep well ? he whispered, trying to see her.  
  
\- Mh, simply mumbled the blonde, still asleep, hugging herself a little more.  
  
\- Am I a good mattress?  
  
\- Mh.  
  
Armin turned his head the other way to see what time it was.  
  
\- Shouldn't you be in the office at this time?  
  
Suddenly, he felt the weight of the blonde suddenly withdraw.

  
  
\- You can stay here, said Annie coming out of her bathroom, once dressed.  
  
He was still lying in bed.  
  
\- I ... you don't mind? he asked, sitting up on the mattress.  
  
The blonde slipped to his side, leaning into his face, letting her lips brush his.  
  
\- When are you going to stop asking that question Arlert? she asked.  
  
He felt like a piece of meat in her eyes, she literally devoured him with her gaze like a feline ready to jump on its prey. He closed their distance, resting his mouth against hers for one last kiss before the lawyer left. He lay back on the still-warm mattress, staring at the ceiling, smiling. Hermes trotted into the room, sniffing his hand before jumping on him. He wanted to wake up like this every day.

  
  
\- Did you get lost on the way? Hitch asked without looking up from her files.  
  
\- My car wouldn't start, she lied, settling into her seat, pulling out her laptop.  
  
Faced with the sudden silence of the room, the blonde looked up at her friend who was staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
\- What?  
  
\- What're all his marks on your neck? she asked with a big smile.  
  
Annie observed her and stood up without taking her eyes off her before slipping into the bathroom. She leaned over to the mirror, unbuttoning the first buttons on her shirt, and uncovered a dozen lollipops.  
  
\- You like to mark yourself.  


  
He chuckled nervously, pulling his scarf tightly around him to hide the marks, as Connie stared at him with a smile.  
  
\- The night must have been intense, tell me.  
  
\- I ... Yes, he confessed.  
  
\- It seems serious between you?  
  
\- I hope so. I absolutely have to get out of this mess, find a job, and give her a good life. I want her happiness.  
  
\- Wow. It's beautiful. Did you tell me you were writing?

He nodded.  


  
\- Give her your writings and she can provide it to her friend the editor. I assure you, what I read and incredible. You must continue this story, develop it, argue it! The characters are endearing even if you make them suffer ... But, this story ... You hold something!  
  
Come to think of it, his novel could be a hit in the world of literature. With his developed mind and enriching vocabulary, he managed to formulate a story that held up, filled with mysteries.  
  
Observing a window where there was a male mannequin dressed in modern clothes, Armin remained like this, deep in thought. But he was violently pushed by a group of teenagers who made fun of him before walking away. He ignored them and resumed his journey, head bowed. This time, he had left his bag at Annie's, he felt lighter and less crowded. But he still felt dirty, hated by everyone as he was just frolicking the streets. Maybe that was what was bothering?  
  
He decided to go home. It was cold outside and he preferred to stay warm, waiting for the blonde's return. He could not send any message to the lawyer. He took out his writings and began to read them. Hours passed and he wrote, again and again, the story came out on its own. He never knew the ending and he found out once the final chapter was over. He jumped when a hand slipped over his shoulder.  
  
\- You are deep in your story, she smiles.  
  
\- I have lots of ideas, he confessed. It is necessary that...  
  
Armin looked up at the laptop that the blonde slipped under his nose.  
  
\- It will be better as working support. I have two, one of which no longer serves me, take it.  
  
\- Thank you, he stammered before taking it in his hands. Your day?  
  
\- Good but ... Damn Armin you marked me everywhere ...  
  
She blinked as he pulled on his sweater to show her the condition of his neck.  
  
\- You gave me the same treatment.  
  
They exchanged a mischievous look. Annie leaned on the table, looking down on him.  
  
\- I have to mark what is mine," she said. It's not my fault.  
  
He was smiling stupidly, his weakness. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his head so that he would stop looking at her like that before she cracked. He placed a kiss on her lips before saying:  
  
\- I want to publish this book. Make my dream come true in order to prove to myself that I can succeed and ...  
  
Annie watched him silently.  
  
\- I want to give you a good life as you did for me.  
  
\- I don't need anything else," she said. I have you with me.


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks passed, his story took shape and as planned, he provided his writings to Mikasa who worked in an agency to edit the novels. After reading, she had completely flashed the story and offered Armin to publish it. Obviously, there were several books awaiting publication so he had to be patient. He couldn't wait to get it out, it was his dream and it would allow him to prove himself, that he could get out.

Rubbing his mutilated body with scars, he savored the water that slid over his skin. As soon as he took a shower he felt alive.

\- Your scars ...

Armin whirled around, heart pounding against his chest.

\- Nothing, he said coldly.

Annie watched him in silence, quite hurt by this cold answer.

  
-Sorry," he mumbled, putting his hands on her cheeks. I ... it's just a part of my life that I don't want to tell ...

\- I'm patient, answered the blonde, molding herself against him, sliding her hands behind his back.

She touched a few scars discreetly, studying them to find out where they might have come from. She knew it would take her time to heal her painful moments. She was there for that. Their lips were found tenderly, in a gentle and caring exchange. Their tongues teased, the body molded under the hot water of the shower which continued to fall. Annie found herself stuck against the wall, at the mercy of her protégé. Her hand gripped his chin, bringing his face to face her.

\- Show me what you're capable of.

His face flushed from the excitement and heat of the shower, he kissed his girlfriend when the latter leaned on his shoulder, bringing him to his knees.

Annie clenched her jaw, lifting her head as she felt his lips against her stomach before continuing on her way down. He was God. While her ex galas made her smile and give her what she wanted, Armin had taken a few days. He was gentle, caring and respectful and that was all she asked for. A life filled with adventure, love and exchange.

She loved him so much.  


Drinking her hot chocolate, Annie pulled out a sheet of her file. She had won her case for little Falco, reducing her sentence by 3 years. She would have liked to have spared him prison, but he would stay less in this dreadful place.

\- Annie?

The blonde lifted her head from her many files to her companion.

\- I'm ready ... to talk about it.

\- Are you sure? she asked, turning to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shyly nodded and gently pulled his hand toward the living room. He gently removed his top, revealing his back bruised by several scars. He felt the lawyer's hand slip tenderly over his skin. She didn't say anything.

\- Most of them are from assault.

Annie was silent, letting her fingers trace the wounds.

\- The biggest comes from a knife blow. He had tried to attack my dog so I jumped on him. He was much hunker than me and ...

He shook suddenly when two arms circled his neck, pulling him back onto the sofa. He smiles, his head resting against her collarbone as he gazes up at the ceiling.

Annie slipped her hand through her blonde hair, urging him to continue.

Night fell slowly, they fell asleep glued to each other in their bubble, far from this vulgar and violent world.


	17. Chapter 17

His dog will run at full speed on the abandoned railroads. Armin smiled when he saw this joy bathed in his best friend's eyes. He felt his heart warm with tenderness. Since he had met Annie, he had seen his dog's character change. He was more cheerful and would run with his tongue hanging out towards him as he brought the little stick back.

Armin pulled it out before throwing it again. Putting his hands in his coat pockets, he gazed at the beauty of the abandoned, once-in-use landscape. An old train station was located here.

Kneeling, he stroked his dog, who came back to him, placing his trophy at his feet.

\- I love you, the blond smiled, hugging him, stroking his coat.

\- It's cute...

The dog suddenly barked and Armin felt an iron bar hit the back of his neck. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain before putting his hands on the gravel to sit up. His eyes widened when he saw two men brutally punch his dog. He recognized them. The two guys they assaulted him several weeks ago.

\- Stop! Armin yelled, throwing himself violently on one of them before hitting him with all his might.

Another iron bar hit his face and he passed out.

His skull was aching. Seeking support to stand up, he put his hands on the gravel and pushed on her arms. He sat down, rubbing his bloodied face. Blood ran down his hands and then onto the floor. He saw a blurry mass in his field of vision further away, lying on the ground.

Hermes was lying dead.

Annie greeted Hitch and left her office, satchel under her arm. She pulled her cell phone out of her long black coat pocket and glanced at the time: 6:02 PM. She was exhausted from her day and needed a breather. The only desire that crossed his mind was to curl up against Armin in order to savor his warmth.

Pushing open the door of her apartment, she fell into an incredible silence.

\- Armin?

No answer. Normally he would come, hugging her timidly while placing his lips against hers but nothing.

She worried, sensing that something had happened.

\- Hermes?

No answer.

She had bought him a cell phone so they could keep in touch.

Answering machine. Her stress intensified in seconds and quickly left to search for her.

The rain suddenly fell, Annie hated herself for putting on a coat without a hood. Walking through all the alleys, she questioned passers-by if they hadn't seen Armin but nothing. Anyway, nobody noticed anything in this fucking town.

_If I were you, where would I go?_

Annie stopped, her eyes wide open and got back in her car towards the railroads. He had confessed to her that he often came here to take Hermes for a walk, why hadn't she thought of that before! Slowing down, she stopped in the dead-end and opened her door before closing it. The rain continued to fall without kindness.

\- Armin ?! she called.

Climbing back up the tracks, she narrowed her eyes when she saw a kneeling mass in the distance. She recognized him and ran towards him before falling to her knees.

\- Damn, you ...

She froze when she saw Hermes' shattered head, inert in Armin's arms. Blood was running on the gravel and she grabbed his face to see the condition. A broken nose and a violent arch injury. He was on the verge of passing out that she called the fire department without further delay.

As he was being taken care of, he grabbed the blonde's sleeve. She leaned close to him.

  
\- Bury the ... Please," he cried.

\- I must stay with you ...

\- Bury the ... I can wait. Please Annie ...

Annie saw the cry for help in his eyes and nodded, placing a kiss on his lips.

\- Leave him, she ordered so that the firemen move away from the dog.

\- Another group of young people who attack the homeless.

She didn't answer. The firemen moved away, leaving her in the rain. She pulled up her coat and wrapped Hermes gently. Her face was almost unrecognizable, it had been beaten without restraint and mercilessly and she felt her heart tighten in pain. He was adorable, he came in the morning to lick her face before lying between them like a child. He hadn't done anything wrong. The man was disgusting.


	18. Chapter 18

Sneezing into his hand, the blonde sat up, rubbing her eyes before falling into her companion's gaze.

-Sorry I woke you up," she apologized. I had to ...

The blonde's hand slipped against her neck and pulled her towards him to kiss her. Annie succeeds, stroking his bluish cheek. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and a bandage over his broken nose.

\- Sorry.

She tilted her head to the side, her gaze questioning.

\- For forcing you to bury him, I ... You're sick because of me, I ...

\- Hermes, I loved him, she cut off. He was dear to me and will remain so. I couldn't leave him in the middle of the tracks, alone. He doesn't deserve this.

Armin watched her, his eyes on the verge of tears.

\- I saw in your eyes that you really cared about the fact that I was burying him and I couldn't say no. It rests on the other side of the rails, near a flower bed.

Hand in hand, they stared at the upturned earth where flowers are produced. Armin stared silently at the small tomb the blonde had made for him.

\- It's okay? she asked, wiping her nose ill.

\- What I can not forgive myself is that he left at cost.

Annie watched him and slipped in front of him, putting her hand on his cheek so that he could look.

\- He didn't go alone. You were there, you held him until he took his last breath. It was what he wanted. He died next to the one he loved.

He watched her before smiling.

\- He wants your happiness, Armin.

\- Then he doesn't have to worry.

\- He's here, she added, putting her hand on his chest. And he will stay there.

They left without ever letting go of their hands.

Armin observed himself in the mirror, his face half bandaged. He was going to have a nice scar on his eyebrow now.

\- Armin?

Putting the bandage on the edge of the sink, he turned to the blonde who pressed against him. Armin wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

\- I have a gift for you.

\- It's you?

\- Mh, almost, she smiles, wriggling a key in front of his eyes.

Armin's eyes widened.

\- I would like you to live with me. If you can obviously support me.

A beautiful smile spread across her lips, which warmed Annie's heart.

\- I want to get up every morning by your side and support you.

She pinched his ribs and closed his eyes when he kissed her.

He was ready. Ready to radically change your life. He had just met the woman of his life, he knew it. He wanted to make his life with her and maybe one day build a family.


	19. Chapter 19

4 years later.  
  
The sun was present and illuminated the day. Armin had just left the library after finalizing his eighth book. They were selling like hotcakes and he was proud of the work done. Her life had changed so much. He was happy, very happy even if someone was missing.  
  
He had decided to take a little tour before going straight home. Contemplating the small plaque where his faithful companion now rested, Armin came at least once a week to say hello. He wanted to show her that he was not forgotten and that he was always present in their minds. The blond put down a few flowers and smiled before turning on his heels to enter.  
  
Turning his key in the lock on the front door, he pushed it open before locking it. His face lit up when he saw that of his wife and daughter playing together. His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't think that one day he would be able to build a family of his own after what he had been through, but he had. He had done it with the help of this brilliant woman whom he could never thank. She had saved him.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Coming to his senses, he felt a hand wipe his tears from his right cheek and fell into the worried gaze of his wife who had their two-year-old daughter in her arms.  
  
\- It's okay ? she asked. You cry.  
  
\- Not cry dad, stammered the little girl, stretching her arms towards him.  
  
Armin put his satchel on the ground and took his daughter in his arms before passing his hand on his wife's cheek to kiss her.  
  
\- I love you, he confessed.  
  
\- Me too ! the little girl exclaimed, hugging her father.  
  
Annie watched him tenderly. She leaned down to link her lips with her husband's.  
  
\- Berk! let go the little one, shaking her head, to the laughter of both parents.  
  
\- You'll see later," Armin teased.  
  
He was no longer invisible. He was loved. He was finally happy.


End file.
